Data stored in a primary storage system may be transferred to a secondary storage system as a direct copy of the entirety of the primary storage system without regard to changed information, particular information desired for secondary storage, and/or data that has already been transferred for storage in secondary storage. Transfer of such information may result in a duplication of copying, which may unnecessarily consume system resources such as bandwidth and processor time. Transfer of such information may also result in an excessive consumption of secondary storage resources. The consumption of such resources may limit a total amount of information stored and result in additional inefficiencies associated with the transfer of unnecessary data to secondary storage.